Blow
by Bellajuku
Summary: Akihito is still struggling to deal with what Sakazaki did to him and a new job centered around a politician suspected of adultery sends his metal state spiraling. Desperate to do the right thing, Akihito feels conflicted about almost every aspect of his life, even the things he thought he'd come to terms with... Rated M for drug use and reference to rape
1. Chapter 1

_**(AN)-**_

_**Please Read-**_

_**Hello everyone! First off I want to thank everyone who reviewed my last story Anomaly and apologize for not responding to A LOT of you. I was extremely busy with school work and SATs and all those other arbitrary things that one must do to exist in this world. Apologies to anyone who felt slighted, I read ALL of the reviews and appreciated them greatly.**_

_**Now, about this story:**_

_**This will be my first multi-chapter Viewfinder story so bear with me, it may take some time. I have the story planned out in my head and the next few chapters are written, but I like to edit edit edit and change things so it might be a while before those come out. Originally this was meant to be a very manageable three-chapter story but now it might be a bit longer depending on how things go. One thing I can say with certainty is that with my schedule, it may take me a while to finish this. I hope you'll stick with me anyway~~~**_

_**Warnings for drug use and unresolved issues with Sakazaki**_

_**Also I swear this will be my last story with a one-word title, I don't know why that keeps happening...**_

**_Please review and enjoy~_**

_He can't stop laughing; Asami's grip on him is painful as he drags him through the crowd and his anger is palpable, rolling off of him in waves, but Akihito can't stop laughing._

_It's just so _fucking_ ridiculous._

_It's freezing outside and bitter wind bites at his face, snapping him into the moment and killing his bubbling laughter. Why are they outside? What just happened, why is Asami so-_

_Asami slams him into the side of the building but cradles the back of his head, protecting it from the brick. His face is livid though, angrier than Akihito has ever seen him and suddenly things aren't funny anymore. Everything is happening really fast and Asami is yelling at him, hands on his face, checking his eyes._

_"What the _fuck _did you think you were doing?"_

_Asami almost never curses._

_"Huh? _Answer me."

_His upper lip is twitching, like a dog, like he wants to snarl. That's not like him, just like the cursing isn't like him and maybe it's _not _Asami. Akihito's brain is thinking too fast for him to catch up but the euphoria he'd felt seconds ago has been replaced with a crushing anxiety and the longer Asami stares at him the more he wants to cry until eventually he _is _crying. Hot, frustrated tears cloud his vision before spilling down his cheeks, running over his lips and into his mouth as he tries, desperate and shaking, to explain. _

_He tries to say that he didn't mean to let it go this far, and that he was just trying to do his job, he was just trying to do something good and things went too bad too fast just like with Sakazaki and he's _sorry, God _he's sorry and he's sad and- _

_His words are coming out too fast though and he knows he's not making any sense. Asami is shaking he head, like he just can't _fucking_ believe this is happening and suddenly Akihito is laughing again, giggling through his tears, manic and miserable and on his way down._

_"Believe it."_

_}{_

At a quarter after three in the morning Akihito's phone rang, flooding the bedroom with a pale blue light and vibrating harshly against the quiet of the penthouse.

He groaned tiredly and pressed his face into the curve of Asami's neck, willing the noise to stop. In the beginning, when he'd first moved in, that would have been enough to wake Asami; he had slept lightly, waking if Akihito so much as breathed out of rhythm. Now he slept soundly on, Akihito tucked against his side.

After a few more vibrations, the screen went dark again and Akihito heaved a sigh of relief, only to stiffen as he heard a text come through.

Then another.

And another.

His phone started buzzing again and he cursed in frustration, struggling out of Asami's arms and waking him in the process. He lunged to snatch his phone off of the nightstand and flipped it open, wincing at the brightness as he squinted to read the display.

_Caller: Mitarai_

He already regretted giving in; late night calls from Mitarai were _never _an emergency. Usually he just wanted to taunt him or brag about a job. Sometimes he was just drunk and chatty. Whatever the reason, Akihito's seemed to be his go-to number.

"_What?"_

He hissed, trying to be quiet even though Asami was clearly awake. Arms were already snaking around his waist, fingers brushing ticklishly against his stomach.

"_Well good morning to you too."_

"Not morning. Not good. What do you want?"

A hand slid to grip his inner thigh and Akihito smacked it away, tucking his legs underneath of himself to kneel.

"_Actually it's fantastic, you won't _believe_ the call we just got..."_

So he was calling to brag.

"... Well?"

Mitarai started talking but before Akihito could begin to process anything, Asami grabbed him by the waist and tugged him backwards to sit between his legs.

"Sorry, repeat that?"

Akihito quickly switched his phone from one ear to the other as hot kisses pressed against his neck. His breathing was picking up, equal parts arousal and irritation.

"_Christ, are you with a girl or something?"_

"_What _do you _want?"_

_"I can't wait to meet whatever charity case you tricked into your-"_

"I'm hanging up-"

_"Wait no okay," _Mitarai backtracked and Akihito stifled a groan as he felt a kiss turn into a bite.

"_A tip just came through, anonymous, we haven't verified it yet, but it's about Nakano Keiji._"

_Nakano Keiji..._

He was a candidate in the Tokyo gubernatorial race... a front runner actually. The call was starting to make sense; political scandal was always a huge story and their editor would want as many capable people as possible working on it.

"What about him?"

Anticipating another kiss, Akihito craned his neck out of reach and received a nip on his shoulder instead.

"_Some club waitress is saying he spends a considerable amount of time in the back room with a bunch of... ah... _professionals."

"Isn't he married? I thought he had a kid?"

"_He has two but that's not the best part. Apparently they're men."_

"The kids? _Will you go back to sleep-_"

"_Not the kids,_ _the hookers. Who are you talking to?"_

"_No one_, why is that the best part?"

Asami chuckled, clearly pleased with himself. He seemed to have had enough of outright torment though and had moved on to much more subtle forms of distraction. He ran his fingers through Akihito's hair, breathed in his scent at the nape of his neck, anything to make him shiver.

_"Because they're _men, _it doubles the public outrage. A guy cheats on his wife with another woman, he's a bastard. He cheats with a harem of pretty-boys and suddenly you've got a... a sexual deviant or something. Public eats that shit up." _

"I guess..."

_"He guesses..." _Mitarai mocked, "_Anyway, our editor wants you in first thing in the morning."_

"Okay... I'm not working with _you _am I?"

Behind him, Asami snorted.

"_Nope."_

"Then why are you so... You're getting a cut aren't you? _Why are you getting a cut?_"

_"Calm down sweetheart_," Akihito grit his teeth at the condescension in his tone. "_I'm just being compensated for coming up with this idea in the first place."_

"_What_ idea?"

_"Yanagi-san will explain it to you tomorrow, I'm sure you'll have lots of fun."_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean-"

His phone clicked dead and Akihito groaned, flipping it closed and tossing it too the end of the bed.

He turned then, facing Asami between his legs, eyebrows raised.

"_You. _You are a... a _beast_. Or something. Why do you have to do that every time I'm on the phone? What do you get out of that?"

"You're funny when you're on the phone."

"That's not an explanation, I don't even know what that's supposed to mean."

"It means," Asami leaned forward, holding Akihito by the waist to keep him from falling backwards. "That when I wake up at three in the morning because some _guy _is calling you, I get to entertain myself."

By the end of his sentence their lips were brushing.

"Kirishima calls you late at night all the time."

"Completely different."

"Not really," Akihito turned his face to speak more clearly, offering his neck instead. "Mitarai's a colleague."

"And Kirishima is an employee," Asami was taking his time, like he was searching for something on the pale skin of Akihito's throat. "Moreover, an employee who doesn't call me for the purpose of upsetting me."

He bit down and sucked gently, tugging Akihito closer.

"Oh..." Akihito slid his hands over Asami's shoulders, gripping tightly. "You noticed that huh?"

He hummed quietly as Asami pulled away, concentrating on the sore spot on his neck, wondering if there would be a bruise in the morning.

"It's obvious; he's like a little boy tugging on his crush's hair. Pathetic."

"I don't really think that's it..."

Asami gathered Akihito in his arms and pulled him around his body, dropping him to lie in the mess of pillows at the head of the bed. He joined him a second later, settling between his legs.

"For a journalist, you're not very perceptive"

Akihito rolled his eyes.

"No, _you _just think you're right about everything all the time."

Asami let out a huff that might have been laughter.

"Are you saying I'm not?"

"I'm _always _saying you're not."

Another huff, this one muffled by Akihito's neck. If Asami said anything after that, he didn't hear it.

Akihito sighed deeply, sinking into the pillows that cradled him and bringing his hands up to card through Asami's hair. It was soft when it was free of product and felt nice under his fingers. A year ago, he wouldn't have dared to do something like that but now it was natural, easy, like the way Asami could now sleep beside him.

Just like in the beginning though, Asami still fell asleep obnoxiously fast.

With his lover's breathing even, Akihito was left to his thoughts. If he didn't fall asleep again quickly, he knew he'd be consumed by them.

Asami had managed to fall asleep _on top_ of him though and Akihito was beginning to feel his weight. His breathing became more and more shallow as his chest fought to rise and fall. Their size difference really was considerable and he was struck with the thought that, should he fall asleep beneath the larger man, he might actually suffocate.

"Asami... _Asami."_

_"Mmm."_

"I can't breath."

Nothing happened for a moment and Akihito was getting ready to yell at him for falling asleep again when Asami rolled them both over and settled Akihito on top, legs straddling his waist, knees drawn up high against his sides.

"Better..?"

"Mm-hmm..."

Akihito reached down and dragged the blankets up over them both, wincing slightly when he heard his phone clatter to the floor. He tensed, moving to retrieve it, only to have Asami's arms lock around his waist, tired but firm.

"Leave it."

"Okay..."

A minute later, he was asleep.

_**(AN)-**_

_**Okay so not very long to start with but I hope you guys enjoyed anyway. Please leave me a review and this time I'll be better about responding~**_

_**Bella**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN-_**

**_Hi guys! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, they really helped me to get this next chapter out quickly. As for chapter three, it's not completely written yet so I can't make any promises as to when it will be posted... But please enjoy this chapter in the meantime! Also, new chapter of the manga is coming out soon, how exciting is that? Can't wait._**

**_Please enjoy and review~_**

}{

_Nakano Keiji_

_Thirty-seven_

_Married_

_Father of two_

_Graduate of the _University of Tokyo

_Frontrunner in the 2014 Tokyo gubernatorial race_

_Adulterer _

It was all written out on the whiteboard when Akihito arrived at the office, as if it were already fact. That was how it always was; guilty until proven innocent. After all, innocent misunderstandings don't sell magazines.

The door to the editor's office was closed and rather than knock, Akihito sat heavily on the sofa outside, closing his eyes for a moment.

He always hated assignments like these, assignments that weren't so much corruption as they were scandal. After all, while it would affect Nakano's chances of winning the election, that wasn't why they were covering it. No, they were covering it to sell magazines. Stories like this always turned into high-profile soap operas, something shocking and dirty for people to read about so they could experience all the excitement of cheating without ever disrupting their own lives.

The door to the office swung open and Mitarai appeared, grinning. He didn't notice Akihito sitting there until he was almost past him. He stopped though, glancing down at him.

"You're up."

Akihito eyed him irritably, hooking his bag onto his shoulder before standing.

"You need to stop calling me in the middle of the night."

"What can I say, I was excited to share the good news."

"It's not good news for this guy's family."

Mitarai laughed and moved to the vending machine against the far wall, digging in his pocket for change.

"Who even thinks about stuff like that? Anyway," A can clunked into the well of the vending machine and he stooped to fish it out. "his wife should be happy someone's looking into it. You think she wouldn't want to know?"

"Maybe she already knows..."

Mitarai snorted.

"She'd leave if she knew, who'd be stupid enough to stick around for that?"

Akihito glanced away.

"If she loves him, she's probably just hoping he'll stop."

Mitarai stared at him and Akihito was suddenly aware of the face he was making, which was far too melancholy for talking about _other _people's problems. Without looking away, Mitarai popped the tab of his drink and took a gulp, shaking his head.

"God you're depressing. Maybe you _aren_'t the right person for this, I mean, who wants to fool around someone who never stops bitching..."

"_Excuse me?"_

"Oh, Yanagi-san is waiting for you."

He grinned and smacked Akihito on the arm before leaving, pulling his jacket on as he walked. Akihito stared after him, suddenly nervous. After a second of mental preparation he turned and stepped into the editor's office, closing the door behind him.

Yanagi was there, sitting behind his desk with a sheaf of papers in his hands, flipping through them idly. At the sound of the door closing he glanced up and then smiled at Akihito, gesturing to the chair that sat facing his desk, the seat of which was the one surface in the room that wasn't drowning in clutter.

"Sit, sit, big news huh?"

"Yeah..."

Akihito nodded, holding his bag in his lap.

"Of course, you know we have to verify it before we can print anything about it."

"Of course... Did the caller say what club she worked at?"

Yanagi nodded and ran his hand over his desk, miraculously pulling a small yellow post-it note from the chaos.

"_Preternatural."_

Akihito nodded. It was relatively new, but he'd heard of it. It wasn't like one of Asami's clubs and it definitely didn't seem like the type of place a politician would hang out, but maybe that was why no one had known until now.

Or maybe it was a bad tip.

"I know where that is... So I'll stake it out, see if I can catch him coming or going?"

Yanagi shook his head.

"The story isn't that he's been _seen _at the club, it's what he's doing while he's there."

"... So see if he leaves with someone?"

Yanagi clasped his fingers under his chin, resting his head there and looking at Akihito as if he might be slow.

"If I just wanted someone to sit around all night and wait I'd have let Mitarai do it. I had him call _you _because I need someone young, someone who could blend in with the crowd there and be... _charming_."

"You want me to go _in_?"

Yanagi laughed.

"I thought you'd be excited! This is the kind of under cover work you're always trying to get me to approve."

That was true; Akihito was always pressing for more dangerous assignments, ones where he'd be right in the thick of it, up close with his target without them even knowing. He'd just thought it would be about something more serious than an infidelity tabloid. Still, work was work.

"No, I'm deffinetely excited, just a little surprised."

"So you'll do it then?"

"Of course!"

}{

The penthouse was empty when Akihito got back but that was to be expected; Asami wasn't usually home until nine or ten in the evening.

Akihito kicked off his shoes and brought his bag into the living room, plopping down on the couch before pulling out his lap top. He wouldn't start dinner for another hour; he wasn't that hungry and it would be cold by the time Asami got home anyway. Instead, he logged into the wifi and ran a quick search for _Nakano Keiji._

Reading through the results he saw everything that had been written on on the whiteboard that morning. He was accomplished, professional, no more scummy than any other politician Akihito could think of. After a few minutes he switched to the image page and studied to man's face.

He was a little bit older than Asami and he looked it; not yet forty, his face already showed signs of aging, with deep creases across his forehead and around his eyes. He was smiling and energetic, but his face just seemed... tired somehow. He was fit enough, tall, but not quite as broad as Asami.

His wife was in some of the pictures, his children in others. They often stood onstage with him during campaign speeches, smiling and waving in the background. They looked happy, but then again most people look happy in pictures.

_She's pretty..._

She wasn't an idol, she wasn't a model, but she was pretty. Beautiful even, with thick dark hair and a slim figure. She dressed conservatively in smart suits and pantyhose, but she had a lovely face and complexion. Why would Nakano need so many others?

He cut the thought off with a shake of his head. He had no idea if it was true or not; for all he knew, the tip was a promotional stunt by the club to get media coverage.

He found himself hoping for her sake that it was.

Absently, without really meaning to, Akihito minimized his search and brought up his file folders, clicking through the dated files until he came to one from several months ago. It contained a few dozen thumbnails, but he knew exactly which one to click.

The screen filled with a grainy shot of Asami and Sudou.

He looked at that picture a lot. It was actually quite a nice shot from an aesthetic point of view; not entirely clear but in an artful sort of way. Asami looked dark and chiseled and Sudou was... Well Sudou was beautiful, like Sudou always was, with windblown hair and teary eyes.

Sudou looked _good_ next to Asami.

They looked good _together_.

In the beginning he'd been convinced they were screwing. It made perfect sense; Sudou was convenient and obviously willing. Asami was... well, he hadn't really known what Asami was. He still didn't. But at the time he'd thought Asami was a pig. Now...

When he'd let slip that he'd seen them that night at the hotel, Asami had only smirked and teased him for being jealous, as if it was the silliest thing in the world for him to even think about. He'd dismissed it so easily that suddenly the weeks he'd spent thinking about it seemed ridiculous.

Still, he'd never said he had nothing to be jealous over.

He hated himself for thinking like that though. Asami came home late, sure, but he always came _home. _Aside from that night, he'd never really given Akihito a reason to think he was seeing other people. It was Sudou who had preyed on his doubts, and hadn't Asami himself said that Sudou would do anything to get what he wanted?

Akihito had been unsure of his place and Sudou had taken full advantage.

Realizing that had changed things almost immediately. It wasn't a change in situation but in his perception of it. When Asami whispered things to him at night- filthy things that somehow made him glow- he no longer thought about who else Asami might whisper them to. He accepted them as directed at him, meant to make _him _blush and shiver and come undone. When Asami kissed him, he didn't wonder who else he kissed. When Asami was possessive, he let it be thrilling instead of irritating.

But he had wanted to prove his worth.

Thoughts of what had happened with Sakazaki were always in the shadows of his consciousness, bubbling up without warning whenever he wasn't occupied.

He hadn't meant for it to go that far, had never done anything like that in all his life. He'd known Sakazaki was dangerous, a lecherous bastard with no sense of decency, but he'd thought he knew how to handle him. In reality, Sakazaki had handled him quite efficiently, leaving him shaken and guilty, as if he'd set out to do something so shameful. It really was his fault.

It was torment keeping quiet about it but he didn't have a choice; he had no idea how Asami would react to something like that and didn't want to find out. It wasn't that he was afraid of being hurt- Asami could get rough but he wasn't... he had never hit him- but the idea of Asami thinking he would do something like that lightly was enough to make him sick. After all, he'd done it _because _of Asami, because he'd wanted to prove to him that he was capable and good at his job. He'd wanted to be useful, no, _needed _to be_, _and it had blown up in his face.

Now all he wanted was to be kissed without having to think about where his mouth had been a month ago and how Asami would probably hate him if he knew an_d how this was exactly the sort of thing he used to think Asami was doing and how much it fucking hurt and maybe Asami wouldn't give a shit but maybe he _really_ would maybe it would hurt him just as much as it had hurt-_

"Akihito?"

Akihito slammed his laptop closed, effectively cutting off his racing thoughts. Asami was out of sight, probably still in the foyer toeing off his shoes. Akihito quickly slipped his computer back into his bag and tossed it aside.

"In here..."

He could just barely hear the rustle of Asami's clothing as he made his way towards him. He stopped behind the couch and just as Akihito was getting ready to turn, leaned forward to rest his chin against his shoulder, mouth and nose brushing against his neck as he spoke.

"Did you just get home?"

"Yeah... I bought pork, I was gonna make tonkatsu?"

"Whatever you want..." He punctuate the remark with a kiss just under his jaw.

"You're home early, are you staying?"

"Yes... just have a few things to take care of in the office."

He received another kiss, this time on the mouth, before Asami pulled away, gently tugging a lock of his hair as he left.

}{

"I'm not gonna be around Friday night... probably not Saturday either..."

"Plans with friends?"

"Sort of."

Akihito mumbled into his bowl, hoping Asami would drop it. He did not.

"Work plans."

There was no question in his tone this time and his expression asked for further explanation.

"Uh-huh... nothing dangerous..."

"_Really."_

Asami stared at him from across the table but Akihito refused to back down, continuing with his meal calmly. Asami noticed and the corner of his mouth turned up in amusement. When he continued, his voice was neutral.

"You don't usually tell me when you're working on something."

"Because you usually give me a hard time about it."

"So why this time?"

"So in case you decide to _come home _at some point over the weekend you don't send your whole army out looking for me."

Asami's smirk turned into something of a grin and he nodded, taking a sip of his drink.

"Fair enough."

}{

"Turn off your phone."

"Huh-?"

The request caught Akihito off guard, pinned as he was to he bed, leg's spread and mind focused on just about anything _but _his phone.

"Turn it off. Or silence it."

Akihito struggled to sit up, propping himself on his elbows so that they were nose to nose. Asami's golden eyes stared back at him in the darkness, rarely blinking.

"Look," Akihito started, his voice measured. "Sorry it woke you up, but you're not the only one with a job."

Asami didn't answer, just continued to stare down at him with the infuriatingly blank expression he used when he didn't want to be argued with. The urge to headbutt him was strong, but Akihito resisted.

He tried to stare him down for almost a minute before it became apparent that Asami wasn't going to do _anything _until he got what he wanted. Akihito released an aggravated groan and threw his hand out to the nightstand, snatching up his phone. It trilled once and flashed '_Goodbye!'_ before the screen went dark.

"_Happy?_"

"Satisfied."

Akihito rolled his eyes, draping his arms over Asami's shoulders and letting his fingertips trace teasingly over his back. Asami didn't have that many qualities that Akihito would describe as endearing, but his possessiveness could be, when he wasn't driving him crazy with it.

It could be thrilling actually, in a way that made him want to be exactly where he was now, spread out on the bed beneath him. It made him feel wanted, _fiercely_ desired...

It made him feel guilty, but he didn't want to think about that now.

Asami's expression had lost its edge and he leaned forward, urging Akihito to lie back down. He did, hands resting against the pillow on either side of his face, fingers curled gently into his palms. Asami moved slowly, running his hands up and down the length of his bare legs until Akihito was rapt, staring up at him with parted lips, hooded eyes.

Without warning, he grabbed his thighs, digging his fingers into the pale skin and dragging Akihito closer, guiding his legs to wrap around his waist. The flat of his palm cracked against the outside of Akihito's thigh and there was something _obscene _about the way the flesh quivered there, making him gasp. Asami only laughed, low and throaty, skimming his hand lower to grip the curve of his ass. He brought their faces close, lips brushing Akihito's cheek as he spoke.

"I will have you _all_ to myself, my Akihito."

There was some humor in his voice, but Akihito knew he meant every word and it was difficult to hide his breathlessness when he spoke.

"_Of course._"

}{

_**AN-**_

**_Thank you for reading, don't forget to review!_**


End file.
